User blog:Belgiansparten/Halloween Special - Ghost Stories
Halloween Special: Ghost Stories. Danny Phantom was a show about a 14 year old boy who, in a lab accident got his DNA infused with ectoplasm, turning him into a ghost-human hybrid. With his newfound powers, he tries to protect the city of Amity Park from the occasional ectoplasmic villain, an endeavour that has its ups and downs. But who were these villains? What made them the monsters they are now? What is their background? For Halloween, I will discuss my idea of the background of each ghost, by using a combination of what we know from the show itself, the things that are confirmed by the makers of the show and how these ideas could be incorporated in the story of Grim Tales/Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Enjoy... Clockwork, Nocturne, Pariah Dark, Undergrowth and Vortex Clockwork.jpg|Clockwork - The Celestial of Time Nocturne pyrokinesis.jpg|Nocturne - The Celestial of Night Pariah Dark.png|Pariah Dark - Celestial of Darkness Vortex.png|Vortex - The Celestial of Weather Undergrowth.png|Undergrowth - The Celestial of Vegetation The oldest beings who now call the Ghost Zone their home are, a group of mega-ghosts consisting out Clockwork, Nocturne, Pariah Dark, Undergrowth and Vortex. Those five ghosts were once part of a larger group of godlike beings, the creators of the universe, known as the Celestials: One day, a conflict drew between the Celestials and in an all-out war of 10 millennia, the Celestials battled each other, shaping the universe as we know it. This conflict would be known as the Great Divide and the toll was rather heavy, Clockwork, Nocturne, Pariah Dark, Undergrowth and Vortex died in the conflict, while several others were jailed or saw their powers cut short. Due to their violent deaths, being killed in combat by people they once considered friends, they returned as ghosts, with their powers intact and their battles scars visible for all. Clockwork found peace in the Ghost Zone, ruling over Time, as he did when he was still alive. The others made name as infamous conquerors who were feared by all but most powerful of ghosts. Salamandrine Men They weren't the first ghosts however, this honour would go to the Salamandrine Men, the Men of Wrath, the Observants. They were the original inhabitants of the Ghost Zone. Life in the Ghost Zone is harsh, due to hundreds of monsters that call the realm home but despite the challenging environment, they were able to build a civilization and create a society. Evolved to survive ghosts like the Red Behemoth, these ghosts are very powerful beings, together their power could rival and even surpass the power of the Celestials... They are also the only sentient inhabitants of the realm, who are native to the Ghost Zone. The Far Frozen - 12,000 years - place unknown The Ice Age was an interesting time on Earth, while human species fought the cold for survival, another species flourished in the cold climate. The biggest Yeti-species to ever roam the Earth, the Far Frozen were an intelligent species and the first to have a society. It is said that the Far Frozen would later influence the societies of Ancient Greece and Atlantis. Yes, for a while, the Far Frozen were the most successful species on Earth but as the latest Ice age coming to an end, so did the Far Frozen meet their end. As many species of the time, the combination of climate change as being hunted by humans, this wonderful species went extinct. In the afterlife, the Far Frozen couldn't find peace with their extinction and so became a species of ghosts, the first new species since the end of The Great Divide. It would took millennia before they finally would find comfort in their tragic fates and become one of the most peaceful species in the Ghost Zone. Hotep-Ra - 1678 B.C. - Egypt For the first reports of human turned ghost, we have to go Ancient Egypt, to Hotep-Ra. Serving under Pharaoh Duulaman, Hotep was the trusted advisor of the young pharaoh. This however changed when his true motives were discovered after the pharaoh started to take his own decisions, rather than blindly following his advisor. These actions enraged Hotep-Ra, who lost his puppet and tried to overthrow his king. This coupe failed however and Duulaman didn't took betray lightly. Hotep-Ra was executed most cruel, namely by being mummified alive. Using dark magic, Hotep-Ra remained conscious and alive during the procedure and before being locked-up in the sarcophagus, to be trapped forever as only the face of the king could break the spell. By the suffering and cruelty of his death, Hotep-Ra became a ghost, a ghost who would spent 3684 years, trapped in the box, before he was released accidentally by Tucker Folley. Pandora - 900 B.C. - Greece No good deeds go unpunished, ask Pandora. A mage who lived in Ancient Greece. Pandora who dreamt to ride the world of all its horrors by trapping the monsters of the world in her box. Although a hero to mankind, not everyone was so happy with her actions. Her actions eventually led to a conflict with the devil, Kare, better known as HIM. Seeing her as a powerful being, he tried to seduce her, tried to lure her to his side. She refused both offers and challenged the devil to a duel. HIM gladly accepted and in the battle that ensued, for a moment it seemed like HIM would lose. But the devil wasn't so easily beaten and he offered her a bargain, in exchange for the box, he would grant her her greatest wish. Unbeknownst to Pandora, this was a trick and when she asked for peace, that was what HIM give her. Turning into his Titan form and crushing her in his claws, he had granted her wish, by giving her eternal piece... The wrathful Pandora, became a ghost and continued her work, swearing that one day she would take revenge on the devil who had tricked her... Prince Aragon & Princess Dorathea - 513 - England Prince_Aragon.png|Prince Aragon Dora_Ghost.png|Princess Dorathea Our next story takes us to Arthurean England, to Prince Aragon and Princess Dorathea, the children of King Arthur. In a time where women weren't as free, it was Aragon who took the decisions for the both of them and there are even speculations that he treated her as more than a sister... What is known for a fact, is that Aragon was a cruel and an aggressive man. As his father lead his knights on quests through England, it was Aragon who looked over his kingdom, ruling with an iron fist. There are stories of him, ordering the execution men for looking at his sister for too long. His blood thirst was so big, he had his own executioner. Dorathea however was completely different. She was a friendly but timid woman, who secretly hated the bloodthirst of her brother. But it was her forbidden to utter even one word of disapproval towards her brother, she was forced to stand by as her brother's cruel rule reign over the land. One day, a mysterious gift was delivered to the castle, containing two amulets, one for each sibling. As explained in the letter, the amulets would protect the King's children against any adversity. For a few months, everything went well but with every execution ordered by Aragon, Dora's hatred grew for her brother. Feelings she never could ventilate But this build-up of hatred slowly started to charge the amulet. Until one day, when Aragon had send his archer to kill Dora's fiancé, after a dispute between the two men. As she discovered what her brother had done, her rage turned her into a blue dragon and the form of this monster, she would finally take revenge on her brother. She attacked the castle and would have killed her brother if it wasn't for George, "Boss" Delguapo. George was a skilled dragon slayer and in a long battle with the dragon, he was able to stab the dragon in the heart. Aragon was fully aware that the dragon was his sister and didn't care as he had betrayed him. What he didn't had taken in consideration was the fact that body would taken human form again, just as his father returned. Have learned of the cruel rule of his son, King Arthur returned to a ravaged kingdom and his daughter dead. Delguapo confessed to the murder, claiming to have killed the dragon Dora on orders of Aragon. After hearing the confession and reviewing the damage to the castle, his ruling was rather unexpected. Delguapo's life would be spared, he would be even honoured with the title, Saint George, the Dragon slayer, as long as he was willing to place himself in a self-imposed exile. Aragon however didn't had his luck. He was stripped of his title before being trialed and executed for mass murder and sororicide. He was boiled alive. The amulet might have saved his hide as it was the potential to transform the user into a black dragon, if only he had enough time to build up his anger, but unlike his sister who kept her feelings to herself, he had no build up to speak off. Aragon's private executioner and archer assassin were executed for treason, shortly after. In the Ghost Zone, they joined their former master in his new kingdom. After losing his both children, King Arthur set other another quest to find the one responsible for this mess. Morgan Le Fay would pay for this. Fright Knight - 1014 - England Some people have sold their soul to the Devil, Sir Galleth Lancelot sold his to the King of the Ghost, to Pariah Dark on Halloween's eve. In exchange for eternal servitude, once Lancelot would die, Pariah Dark gave his new herald incredible power. Lancelot would known as the most powerful warrior of the first millennium. He had become a one-man army, who pillaged village after village and defeated army after army. Nobody was safe for him: men, women, childern, peasants, clergymen, nobility... He killed indiscriminately, his actions quickly earned him the title, Fright Knight. Every soul killed by the Fright Knight was sent to a horrendous dimension in which they were subjugated to their worst fear. After 50 years of living in pure constant horror, those souls became ghosts, slaves is Dark's arrmy. For years, nobody seemed to stop him, until King Sweyn Forkbeard enlisted the help of a man called Jason Blood. Blood was cursed 500 years earlier by Morgan Le Fay and could take the form of the demon Etrigan. As Etrigan, Blood challegened the Fright Knight and in a battle to the death, the old demon managed to kill the black knight. Lancelot's story didn't end here, as in death, he became the general in Pariah Dark's army. It would take 500 years for a group of ancient ghosts to end Pariah Dark's war campaign and lock both Dark and Fright Knight away. Desiree - 1289 - Saudi Arabia A tale known by all, is the tale of Desiree, a young harem girl who quickly won the heart of her sultan. He promised to grant her all of her heart's desires, he even promised her a kingdom of her own. But tragically enough for Desiree, the relationship was discovered by the Sultan's wife and was exiled from the palace. Still a harem girl she was off limits to any other man, in fact ruining her life. She would later die of a broken heart on an old age. Forgotten by everyone, with so many unfulfilled desires, her disappointment turned into anger and in death, she became the genie-like ghost, Desiree. With her new ability, she tricked the people that forgot her by turning their desires against them. The Sultan and his wife's were the first victims, turned into sand after their wish to have their might spread over the whole world. She was eventually stopped by the Sultan's son who hired the spectral exterminator, Muhammed Al Phenton who trapped her in the first "Fenton Thermos", a genie lamp. Penelope Spectra - 1614 - Slovakia Easily one of the most infamous character on our list is Penelope Spectra, or as she was known in life, Countess Elizabeth Bathory. At the age of 25 years, Bathory/Spectra became obsessed with preserving her youthfulness. In the old texts of Morgan Le Fay, she discovered that youth can be taken from the young and she quickly discovered that if she caused young girls to bleed, her skin seemed to rejuvenate. Believing that it was the blood that rejuvenated her, she would spent the next 25 years killing over 650 young girls and bathing their blood. Her vile actions couldn't stay unnoticed, especially when she started to target girls from nobility. Due to her nobility, however she was never trialed for her crimes. Instead she was imprisoned in her own castle, where she would die four years later, still mad in her persuade for eternal youth. It was in the Ghost Zone, she learned the true secret of eternal youth. It wasn't the blood that rejuvenated her, it was the pain and misery she caused that rejuvenated her. And soon she would learn, this didn't even had to be physical pain... Klemper 1764 - Germany One of the most tragic story has to be that of Klemper, a young hermit from Bavaria, Germany. Klemper was a man who suffered from both autism and gigantism, much to the displeasure of his father who soon leave his family. Ashamed of Klemper, his mother raised him in a small house in the forest near Munchen, he never had much human contact. But when his mother died, he was forced to fend for himself and get groceries in the village. It was then that the villagers learned of his existence. Although Klemper was a gentle and kind, his appearance put off most people and his requests for friendships left unanswered. He died in the winter of 1764, after a group of teenagers thought it was good idea to tease the gentle giant. On night, they went to the house of the man, threw snowballs as his front door and shouted that they wanted to become friends. The poor Klemper didn't suspect it to be a joke and took their offer serious. He ran outside, wearing only a pyjama, ready to greet his new friends but they had already fled. Klemper ran around the house looking for them, but as the weather became worse and it started to snow, he returned to his house, only to discover that wind had blown the door shut and with the key inside, he couldn't enter his house. Another man might have thought of breaking a window but it was a thought that never Klemper panicking mind as he busted on the door. The next morning, the woodsman found the body of Klemper, the poor fellow died of hypothermia. In the Ghost Zone, Klemper still is looking for friends. Freaks - 1887 - US Lydia.PNG|Lydia CF Goliath.PNG|Goliath CF Migdet.PNG|Midget Elastica.PNG|Elastica There is no business like show business but once upon time, show business were freakshows. One such show was the Isak Showenhower's Freakshow. Isak Showenhower' freaks consisted out of the most tattooed woman of the time, Lydia; the strongman, Goliath, the little person, Midget and contortionist, Elastica. And for years, their show was pretty succesful but after a while people got tired of the same show again and again and Showenhower had to look for a new headliner. This headliner would become an old wizard-turned Genie, named Jafar, Showenhower controled with his staff. Jafar's incredible pyrokinesis would breathe new life in the circus but soon it would also extinguish it. Barely having control over the powerful Jafar, the ghost broke free and took revenge on the circus that enslaved him by burning down the circus. All the freaks died in this leaving only one survivor, Showenhower. It is quite ironic that it was his great-grandson, Frederich Showenhower, better known as Freakshow would revive his circus, using the staff to control the ghosts of the original freaks. Nothing like a good remake. Wulf - 1898 - France Didier Levaux was an anthropologist in the late 19th century who had it all, a wife, a child and great career. He was a well-spoken man and big advocate of the artificial language of Esperanto. Levaux had only one problem, he suffered from the mental disorder known as clinical lycanthropy. Once a month, at full moon, he believed to turn into werewolf. In order to get cured from this delusion, he sought help of Doctor Gustave D'Arque, a psychiatrist and old friend of Levaux. As advised to him by D'Arque, Levaux would lock himself in the basement during full moon, so he wouldn't harm everyone in his episodes of delusion. But little did he know that D'Arque was secretly admired Levaux' wife. While treating her husband, he tried to convince the wife that Levaux was a lost cause and should seek better company. Each full moon, as Levaux was in the basement, D'Arque came to take with Madame Levaux but one night, he tried seduce her. Not amused by his advances, she rejected him. Humiliated by her rejection, he took a knife and killed her in retaliation. But to make matters worse, he had one witness of the murder, the Levaux' six year old daughter, Marie Levaux. In a panic, he decided to kill her as well, and blame Levaux' lycanthropy for the crimes. As his psychiatrist, he was able to frame Levaux for the crime who would later be executed for these crimes. It was only in the afterlife, Levaux learned the truth about who killed his family. In an ironic twist of fate, Levaux became a ghost werewolf whose claws could tear through the fabric of space, creating ghost portals. Using such a portal, he returned to Earth, to finally take revenge on the man that ruined his life. Skulker - 1902 - India One of the most brutal deaths would be that of Baron Rudolf von Skulker and his servant Bertrand. Rudolf von Skulker was a master hunter who always was looking for the next big hunt. And soon, hunting elephants, lions or tigers weren't enough for Rudolf. He needed bigger prey, more dangerous prey. It was in this endeavour that he learned of an ancient animal god, a Sumerian creature with the name Kur. It is said that Kur was able to control a group of animals known as cryptids. An animal with such power was worthy prey for von Skulker. The problem however was that Kur was locked away by the warlord Gilgamesh, millenia before. After years of searching, Rudolf and Bertrand finally found what would be known as Kur's Tomb, the final resting place of Kur. In the Temple, they discovered a secret basement that would led them to the Tomb of Kur. Little did they know of its Guardian, the Rakshasa. A cryptid, loyal to its ancient master, something Rudolf never had faced before.. Rudolf might have been formidable hunter, with the Rakshasa he was way out of his league and Rudolf died a true hunter's death, being torn to pieces and eaten alive by the old guardian. And came of his servant, Bertrand? He was able to leave the temple alive but soon learned that the Rakshasa's wasn't the only guardian of the Temple and he also learned that the Nagas didn't take trespassing lightly. Ghost Writer - 1907 - England The life of an artist can be hard, especially when you name is Nick Kirby. Nick was a fantasy writer, whose short stories were often published in pulp magazine. Although it didn't make much, Nick was happy with the recognition. But like so many other authors, his biggest dream was to become popular enough to make a living with his tales and unlike most writers, it seemed like would his dream come true, as one day he was called by a publisher, Daniel Chill. He offered Nick the opportunity to have a book published, an offer Nick gladly accepted. Believing this was his big step up and subsequently quitted his job. But as often is the case with these kind of opportunities, they are often too beautiful to be true. Once the manuscript was finished and given to Chill, Nick never heard again of Chill. But it would be the last time he heard of his manuscript. A few weeks after sending Chill his manuscript, the Publisher's most prolific author, Michael Graves published his newest novel, Quest for Andromeda. Despite some slight alteration in character naming, changing the original setting from Cassiopeia to Andromeda as well as the chancing the title accordingly, it was clear for Nick that Chill and Graves had played him for a fool. When he confronted Chill for this, he was laughed at. What would he do? He had no proof that the original manuscript was his, as Nick had sent it to him. And who would people believe, a respected author and his publisher or a nobody who wrote pulp? Humiliated and defeated, Nick went home. He was completely ruined, his savings had dried out in the months he wrote the book and taking up his old job, would be too much of an embarrassment. Seeing no other way out, he decided to commit suicide. What he couldn't do in life however, he was now able to do as a ghost, namely take revenge. The Ghost Writer would write a new story, with Chill and Graves as main characters. Only this time, he would try his hand at a new genre, horror... Walker - 1930 - US If commitment to law and order had a face, it would be the face of Walker Johnson, the founder of US government branch, the Guys in White. For years, Walker was a police inspector known for being incorruptible, strict in law and without any empathy. A criminal was a criminal, and no matter how young the criminal might have been, or how minor the crime was. But he quickly started to discover a type of criminals that fell outside his "jurisdiction", ghosts... Walker's ego and adoration for the law couldn't allow this and as the ghostly sightings were occurred more often, he decided to quit the force. Not that he dropped law enforcement completely, he simply founded a new branch, one specialized in dealing with spectral lawbreakers. In his philosophy, there was a world for humans and a world for ghosts, any human who tried to enter the Ghost Zone and any ghost who tried to enter the human world, was lawbreaker by this merit alone. With the help of paranormal experts, mediums and funded by the US Government, Walker's war on ghost crime was successful as during his time on Earth, ghost activity was at an all time low. This were the glory days of the Guys in White and Walker was the hero of this secret war. He had many admirers but also plenty of enemies. Criminal organizations that enlisted the help of ghosts, could drink his blood and it wouldn't be long before the first assassins tried to end Walker's life. Walker however wasn't the easiest of targets and he survived so many assassinations, that people started to be believe Walker was in fact a ghost. But Walker was only human and eventually his luck did ran out. In the Ghost Hunter, Skulker, he finally met his match. Walker never knew who assassinated him, never cared. The only thing on his mind was the fact that he still had a job to do and with him dead, things would only become easier. What better place to prevent ghosts from entering the human world and punishing does who try than the Ghost Zone itself? Sidney Poindexter -1954 - US Bullying is never OK but in 1954 it seemed to be a school subject at Casper High. The victim? Sidney Poindexter... His bowl cut, his glasses, his nerdy attire, his socially awkwardness... In the eyes of Bully, Poindexter was the complete package. For a whole year, he was bullied, day in, day out. Daily, he was scolded, kicked, punched and humiliated by classmates, other students and even teachers. He was safe nowhere. One day, all that bullying took his toll and after a week of planning, he arrived at school with two new, less laughable additions to his regular attire, a pair of revolvers and a bag filled with bullets. In a vengeful rampage, he shot everyone in sight, as he walked from classroom to classroom. As he was down to his final bullet, he arrived at his locker 724 and looked in the mirror in his locker. With the police closing on the young killer, he put the gun in his mouth and before the police could do anything, he pulled the trigger. But as unkind as fate was in life, to the boy as cruel was the afterlife, as Poindexter became a ghost trapped in the Ghost Zone version of Casper High, surrounded by the people he killed, to be bullied for eternity. Nicolai Technus - 1959 - Russia Computers revolutionized medical science, communication and made space travel possible. they also killed Russian scientist, Nicolai Technus. After World War II, the space race started. Both the US as USSR enlisted the help of captured nazi-scientists, and this was what worried Stalin, not knowing what knowledge the US might had gathered from their share of the scientist. Therefore, he ordered his scientists to double their endeavours, Russia would have spaceflight supremacy, not matter the price. But in order to do that, the technology had to increase. Nicolai Technus was known for his advances in computer sciences and was tasked to create a computer that could compute the complex calculations required for space travel. He was however also known for taking risks and taking safety not to serious. With Stalin breathing down his neck, he became even more careless. If he only had been more careful, he would have noticed the exposed wire that eventually killed him when he accidentally touched the wire, trying to solve some technical issues with his latest creation. His death couldn't however quill his obsession with technology. Bullet - 1969 - Vietnam You can look up this death under the C, of Cruel Irony. Sergeant Horace Bullet was a sergeant in the US Army and deployed to fight in Vietnam. Bullet was a true patriot, a man who would put his life down for his country and smile while doing it. In Vietnam, he was feared by the Vietcong, for his cruel but effective way of waging war. It is estimated that Bullet killed hundreds of people on his own. But Bullet's war campaign wasn't only success, many of his soldiers would eventually perish in the forest of Vietnam, either by the Vietcong themselves, or by the traps they left behind. Seeing his man die in such a cruel way, he grew even more patriotic and far more fiendish in his tactics. Where in previous battles, he would try to keep civilian causalities as low as possible. But all that changed and he slowly adopted the mantra, "By any means necessary". He also started to ignore orders of higher up when they seemed to conflict with the mission ahead and this would be eventually his downfall. On an off-the-book mission, he and his team was captured by the Vietcong. Even while he was tortured by the Vietcong and forced to watch the death his team, he refused to give them any classified information on the US' plans. Realizing that Horace wouldn't talk, The advisor decided to execute him and pulled a gun on Horace. Refusing a final time to expose any information, the advisor shot Horace through the eye. It was in the afterlife that Bullet discovered how his government had lied to him and caused the death of hundreds of his countrymen for a political war. Amorpho - 1974 - England When you think of British secret agents, the image that likely comes to mind is that of 007. Less likely would be an image of the secret agent, only known as Amorpho. The reason for this, is in life Amorpho was known as the man with the thousand faces. For every assignment, he would alter his appearance, wore another mask, yes, he was a true master of disguise. It is said that nobody knew what his really face looked like as anytime somebody saw him, he had altered his appearance. Although nobody knew who he really was, a few things were known about the man. He was a very effective assassin and incredibly paranoid. He had the strange habit of refusing food that he hadn't prepared himself and switching drinks three times during a meeting. All to prevent someone would poison him. In 1974, he was framed for the death of another agent, and seen as a traitor but as he was MI6 best assassin, it wouldn't easy to kill him. Eventually, the job was given to Alfred Pennyworth. Being invited by Alfred Pennyworth for a dinner in a classy restaurant, Amorpho gladly agreed. His student wouldn't do anything, his student wouldn't be able to trick him. As they drank their wine, Amorpho switched the glasses again and again, while Alfred enjoyed his penne al forno. Three days later, Amorpho died. Alfred had completely his mission. But you are probably thinking now, how did he do it. Amorpho did switch the wine, so if there was poison in the glass, Alfred would be poisoned too. Well, the secret of this assassination wasn't in the wine, the secret was in the pasta. The wine was indeed poisoned as the poison was in the bottle, the Tabasco sauce given with the pasta however contained the antidote. If Amorpho only had eaten something... Johnny 13, Kitty and Shadow - 1980-1985 - US Johnny 13.PNG|Johnny 13 Kitty_2.png|Kitty Shadow_1.JPG|Shadow Some people have all the luck in the world, some don't. Johnny was a young man who we could classify in this last category. Problems started already at a young age, Johnny was a troublesome boy who always got into fights with others and rather spent his time on the street than in a classroom. But things started to really spin out of control when he was 13 and was sent to a juvenile detention center, after accidentally killing his brother with a gun. Although everyone believed him when he said it was an accident but with his background, the judge still judged differently and sent the young Johnny to two years in juvenile. It was here he met his current girlfriend, the 14 year old Kitty. Kitty was a heroin addict, who was caught prostituting herself for drug money. When they were realized, the two had formed a couple but although he was happy with Kitty, misfortune kept following Johnny, like a shadow hanging over him. Things unexplainably went broke when he was near, people got accidents if he was around. Always on the wrong moment on the wrong place, he was seen as trouble by many and a bad influence on Kitty. Due to his constant misfortune in life, Johnny was driven to crime. With the money he gained, working for the mob, he bought himself a motorcycle but little did he know, this would be the final nail in the coffin. On night, while riding with Kitty sitting behind him, he raced over the highway, he suddenly had to brake for a truck. It was only now that he discovered that a member of a rivalling gang had cut his brake lines. With no means to brake, he and Kitty collided with the truck at a speed of 90 miles an hour. He was 18 and she was 19 at the moment of their death. In the afterlife, Johnny finally discovered who had caused all this was his brother, the mysterious shadow that had been following him for years was his brother. But with Johnny's death, all sins had been paid for. 1989 - Italy Stealing is never a good idea, especially when you work for the Italian mafia. Enzo Valentino learned this the hard way. Working in the harbour of Florence, Valentino helped with unloading shipments, helping to unload counterfeit items, like cigarettes, clothing and jewellery. Valentino however had the nasty case of kleptomania, constantly stealing one small box of the each shipment and keep it for himself. But after a while, his treachery was noticed as their profit lowered. Not knowing who was the culprit was, the don offered his men one last chance to stop. He didn't care who was the thief and willing to forgive him. But Valentino was unable to control his urges. And shortly after this initial warning was given, the Don discovered who the thief was, who offered a permanent solution to Valentino's stealing ways. Finally, he was given a box of his own, the kind they put six feet underground. Ember McLain - 1994 - US How much a life can change in only three months... It was September and Ember McLain thought she had it all. A loving boyfriend, a good life and the "Longest Tour" concert of Rockzilla coming in December. She fought she had it all. And in the beginning, they were deeply in love, the most lovely couple one ever had seen. But everything changed at the end of October, after a month of pushing and asking by her boyfriend, she was finally willing to go further with their relationship. She was finally willing to have sex with him. But the day after, he was gone. For a fortnight, she heard nothing of her boyfriend but she still believed that everything was fine and when he finally answered her calls, he accused her of being not trusting him enough. He asked if she really loved him and if she did, she would give him his space. Naive as she was, she did trust him and give him his space. They still went out together but less than in the previous months. At the concert in December, Ember's eyes were finally opened. Her boyfriend was cheating on her and his new girlfriend had come with it. In what had to be the evening of the year for Ember, turned into the worst night of her life. Trying to get back at her boyfriend, she slipped backstage after the concert and offered herself as a groupie to the bassist of the group. Seeing her as easy prey, the bassist took advantage of her offer and with Rockzilla having passed out due the alcohol he had consumed, there was no one to stop the other band mates to have their way with the girl. Ember's impulsive revenge scheme turned into horror as she was raped by the band members... Broken, both physically and mentally, she returned home and cried herself to sleep. She would never wake up again as that night, a fire broke out in the house she lived. Youngblood - 2001 - US Some people shouldn't be allowed to come near children, people like Mary Stone and her boyfriend John Stillwell. Mary was a babysitter, a job she never took all that serious as she spent most times calling with her boyfriend. The young Evan Blood was just unlucky enough that Mary invited her boyfriend to come over. Evan could be a brat from time to time and didn't like to share his babysitter with her boyfriend that evening. He wanted her full attention but while Stone saw him just a nuisance but as the evening progressed and Stillwell drank more and more, he became annoyed by the boy's behavior who constantly crawled his bed. In a fit of drunken rage, he hit the kid, causing the young Evan to lose his balance and hit the coffee table with his head. As Evan didn't move, they panicked but instead of calling 911, they decided to put him in his bed, like nothing happened. If they called the emergency services, Evan could have been saved but due to the impact, the boy suffered from a cranial fracture, causing his brain to swell, a condition that became fatal due to the lack of medical attention. His death influenced his look on life in the afterlife, while he is still playful, he has a great distrust of adults. Lunch Lady - 2003 - US Healthy food is important but for dietary advice Lunch Lady Ida would have been your worst option. Ida had a quite Burgundian outlook on food and despite several warnings about her eating habits, she refused to listen to doctors. But like most people, she thought to know better than the doctors and believed children needed to be well-fed. Based on this premise, she made the school menu of Casper High. But due to high fat and cholesterol levels, she was at constant conflict with Principle Ishiyama. But one such confrontation proved fatal as in a fit of rage, she got a heart attack. Years of extremely unhealthy food finally caught up with her. Cujo - 2005 - US The final story is that of the dog Cujo. A tragic story of how technological advancement can cost lives. Cujo was a pup, owned by Axion Labs and bred to become a guard dog. But with Axion Labs shifting management, it was decided to bring the security of the lab to 21th century. Everything was now monitored with cameras and secured with lasers. There was no need for dogs. Giving them away would have been the human solution but instead, the new CEO ordered to euthanize the animals. Cujo was one such unlucky victim of this cruel procedure. I hope you enjoyed this fan origin stories, feel free to share your ideas of character backgrounds in the comment section below and Happy Halloween!!! Category:Blog posts